PARA ENTENDER EL AFECTO
by Fupikirin
Summary: Scorpius le ha dicho a Albus que siente afecto por él, pero Albus no comprende lo que quiere decir, así que tiene que investigar. Leve AS/S.


Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling y yo sólo los he cogido prestados para divertirme con ellos.

* * *

 ** _PARA ENTENDER EL AFECTO._**

 _-Scorpius dijo que siente afecto por mí._

 _-Papá ha dicho que el afecto es algo bueno._

 _-¿Qué es el afecto?_

"Sentimiento favorable hacia alguien o algo; especialmente aprecio, cariño o amor moderado".

 _-¿Qué es un sentimiento favorable?_

 _Sentimiento:_ "Estado de ánimo o disposición emocional hacia una cosa, un hecho o una persona".

 _Favorable:_ "Que favorece algo o a alguien".

 _-No lo comprendo. Tal vez mamá lo sepa._

 _-Mamá dice que es cuando te gusta algo._

 _Gustar:_ "Ser [algo] del agrado de una persona o un animal".

 _Agrado:_ "Sensación moderada de felicidad o placer que siente una persona por algo que le gusta".

 _-A veces no comprendo bien lo que dice el diccionario._

 _-Papá dice que lo que siento cuando pinto es "gustar"._

 _-Mamá dice que lo que siento por el diccionario es "no gustar"._

 _-¿Por qué se ríen?_

 _-No, eso no es importante._

 _-Cuando estoy con Scorpius siento lo mismo que cuando pinto._

 _-¿Me "gusta" Scorpius?_

 _-¿Puede "gustar" una persona?_

 _-Papá dice que sí._

 _CONCLUSIONES PRINCIPALES:_

 _-Me "gusta" pintar. ¿Por qué?_

 _-No me aburro._

"Cansarse [una persona] de cierta cosa o perder interés por ella".

 _-Los colores son fascinantes._

 _-Me "gusta" sentarme y mirarla cuando está terminada._

 _Adaptado a Scorpius:_

 _-Con él nunca me aburro. Es muy inteligente._

 _-Scorpius es blanco. El blanco me produce paz._

"Estado anímico de tranquilidad y sosiego que experimenta la persona no turbada por molestias, preocupaciones, etc.".

 _-Me "gusta" mirarlo._

 _-Me "gusta" Scorpius._

 _CONCLUSIONES FINALES:_

 _-¿Qué significa lo que Scorpius me ha dicho?_

 _-Ha dicho que siente afecto por mí._

 _-Afecto es "sentimiento favorable"._

 _-"Sentimiento favorable" es "gustar"._

 _-A Scorpius le "gusto"._

 ** _PARA SABER EXPRESAR AFECTO_**

 _-Papá dice que cuando dos personas se gustan lo demuestran con acciones y palabras._

 _ANÁLISIS_ _DE RELACIONES CONMIGO:_

 _PAPÁ:_

 _-Cuando vuelve a casa de trabajar siempre me acaricia la cabeza._

 _-Me suele cuestionar acerca de lo que estoy pintando._

 _-Si quiero estar solo no me molesta._

 _-Me pone una manta encima cuando me duermo en el sofá. Mamá me lo ha dicho._

 _-Cuando me mira sonríe. Su sonrisa es agradable._

"Que es amable o afable en el trato social".

 _-Me cuida mucho._

 _-A papá le "gusto"._

 _MAMÁ:_

 _-Cuando vuelve a casa de trabajar siempre me dice: "¡Hola, cariño!"._

 _-Cuando salimos siempre me compra materiales para pintar._

 _-Su sonrisa es cálida._

"Que demuestra adhesión, aprobación o afecto".

 _-Los sábados hace crepes. Son mi comida "favorita"._

 _-Por las noches me arropa._

 _-A mamá le "gusto"._

 _JAMES:_

 _-Me lanza cosas._

 _-Me tira de las orejas._

 _-Siempre quiere ir delante._

 _-Me hace bromas._

 _-Sólo me habla sobre el Quidditch._

 _-A James no le "gusto"._

 _-James no me "gusta"._

 _LILY:_

 _-Dice que soy raro._

 _-No le "gusto"._

 _-Ella es rara. No entiendo nada de lo que dice._

 _CONCLUSIONES:_

 _-Hay que demostrar interés en las inquietudes de la otra persona._

 _-Hay que ser considerado._

"Que actúa con consideración o respeto".

 _-Hay que sonreír._

 _APUNTE: Aprender a sonreír._

 _ANÁLISIS DE RELACIONES EXTERNAS:_

 _PAPÁ Y MAMÁ:_

 _-Son un matrimonio._

 _-Duermen juntos._

 _-Cuando mamá vuelve del trabajo le da un beso en los labios a papá._

 _-Cuando papá se va al trabajo le da un beso en los labios a mamá._

 _-Se sonríen mucho._

 _-Se ayudan el uno al otro._

 _-Se "gustan"._

 _TÍO RON Y TÍA HERMIONE:_

 _-Son un matrimonio._

 _-Cuando han llegado a casa se estaban sujetando de las manos._

 _-A veces tía Hermione le da un beso en los labios al tío Ron. La cara del tío Ron siempre se pone roja._

 _-Siempre están tocándose de alguna manera._

 _-Se dicen cosas bonitas en bajo._

 _-Se "gustan"._

 _APUNTE: No debo mirar fijamente al tío Ron. Dice que le doy escalofríos y parece que le vaya a desmembrar el alma. El tío Ron a veces no es muy inteligente. No puedo desmembrar algo que no existe._

 _APUNTE 2: Practicar más la sonrisa. El tío Ron dice que parece que quiero matar a alguien. El tío Ron es muy raro._

 _CONCLUSIONES:_

 _-Estar atento a las necesidades de la otra persona._

 _-Estar en contacto._

 _-Demostrar el "aprecio" con palabras._

 _-Besar a la otra persona._

–¡Albus! Scorpius ya está aquí – le dijo Harry Potter a su hijo mediano, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

La mirada inexpresiva del niño se alzó de su cuaderno de notas número 23 _"para entender el mundo"_ y pestañeó lentamente al mirar a su alrededor. El salón de su casa de repente estaba abarrotado con cosas que, por mucho que las viera todos los años, jamás sería capaz comprender su función. _"Son decoraciones"_ , había dicho su madre unos años atrás. No lo entendió, y no volvió a preguntar.

Pero más importante que eso, su madre estaba acercándose a abrir la puerta de cristal opaco, donde se adivinaban dos figuras, mientras se oía rezongar a Ron Weasley algo sobre un hurón y no tener vergüenza. Al otro lado esperaban un Draco Malfoy notablemente incómodo con su hijo Scorpius, al que lo único que impedía dar saltitos en el lugar de la emoción era la protectora mano de su padre en el hombro, se dio cuenta Harry con diversión.

A pesar de todo, el niño no tuvo problema en exclamar con entusiasmo:

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Al!

Albus, por su parte, descruzó las piernas y se levantó del sofá, acercándose hacia los invitados, sin percatarse de la tensión que se había formado en torno a los adultos tras unos incómodos saludos.

Se detuvo frente a Scorpius y alzó ligeramente el rostro para poder posar un casto beso sobre los labios del niño.

–Estoy "feliz" de que hayas venido – dijo después, y su boca se torció en una mueca que le provocó un escalofrío a Ron. Y a Lily. Y a Draco.

En cambio, Scorpius sintió que una bomba de calidez estallaba en su pecho. Después le diría a Albus que no hacía falta que se forzase a sonreír, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era envolverlo entre sus brazos. Y nada lo detenía.

–¡Yo también estoy contento de haber venido! – dijo mientras se le echaba encima. Albus le respondió con unas breves y rígidas palmadas en la espalda.

Muchas horas y crepes después, con regalos y papeles desperdigados por el salón, Albus se sentó en el sofá al lado de Scorpius con las piernas cruzadas y escribió unas últimas líneas en su cuaderno:

 _-Definitivamente me gusta Scorp._

 _APUNTE: Llamar a Scorpius Scorp denota aprecio._

* * *

Este es mi primer fic en esta plataforma (tengo otro par en otra que ya veré si los traigo) y estoy algo nerviosa xD. ¡Espero mucho que os haya gustado!


End file.
